Because I am Stupid
by SHINeeLvR
Summary: All is well that ends well. "This won't seem to end. Tom is at my throat more than ever since I have moved back to Germany mainly because of Jonghyun but still. I am Janie Monroe and when it comes to love, I am so stupid..." Tom Kaulitz and Jonghyun are too. *Side note, I have this story posted on THF under ImUrGirl*


Hello, my name is Janie Monroe. I have made many mistakes in love, too many in the past year and I have a feeling that this bad streak is going to continue since I have moved back here to Germany. Oh! How rude, a background could help fill in some of the gaps between my story.

I am a writer you see. Well, a year ago I was just a poor college student writing because it was my passion. But because of a contest I entered-and won-I was able to come to Germany. This contest involved writing a pilot episode, a drama filled with romance, anger, revenge hatred etc, for the ever famous Tokio Hotel members: Tom and Bill Kaulitz. I had listened to their music on occasion and watched a few interviews, so I decided I knew enough to create something.

Turns out it was halfway decent because I won and was immediately taken to Germany. The company that planned to produced the drama, Sekunde, took care of all my expenses to Germany. Upon arriving, the CEO and the twins had greeted me. And there my trouble began.

To make my painfully long story short, I fell hard for Tom too quick. I wasn't his type. Relatively average size and body type, horrible ginger hair and what I consider sickly green eyes...You get my point. Not exactly catch of the week. He was paying a lot of attention to me-Bill was as well-until my friend Ken from America showed up. Things changed. Bill was as kind as ever and treated me like his younger sister...Much younger sister considering he practically dressed me daily until I looked acceptable to him. That is hard by Bill Kaulitz standards.

Tom at first treated me like a girlfriend; constantly spending time with me, being there when I felt homesick and sad, going out on the town and falling asleep with me. (Don't get any ideas, still a virgin here). Then Ken came ruined everything because he had kissed me while drunk. Again long story short, it pissed Tom off for some reason and I ended up walking in on Tom, pardon my speech, balls deep in some other chick. I went back to America with Ken, finished the drama and sent it to Bill to ensure it was given to Mr. Korzig, the producer. I haven't spoken to Tom in a year.

Why am I back here? Partially because Bill begged me to come back, but also because I am to write a second series. I guess it was a hit. I wonder how Tom is doing.

* * * * *

"So Janie, how do you like your new place?" Bill asked excitedly. It was a very spacious 2 bedroom apartment eloquently furnished with huge beds draped in silk, black leather couches, all glass tables, and new shiny gadgets everywhere. "Nice, ja?"

I sighed. Of course it was nice. Nice things are expensive. "I don't know about this...What if Tom-"

"Don't worry about it! He will never know you are back in Germany! Most likely."

"Comforting Bill, comforting."

"Look Geo and Gusti are out somewhere in France for a month so Tom won't be here ever. I however will be!" He gave an angelic smile. "Anyway, you can get a job around here to earn money so when they come back you can get your own place. I can be your roomie!" He squealed.

I was worried being here. I agreed to this as long as Bill kept me hidden from Tom so I don't have to be hurt. "Tom better not find out!" I pointed at him angrily.

Bill pouted, his cute-adore-me pout. "He won't! Now lets go to dinner with my friend! He is from Korea! You speak Korean right?" Bill continued to question me and didn't stop until we got to some fancy restaurant I could never afford. "And that is Jonghyun!" He pointed to a table in the back where a handsome looking Korean fellow sat.

Bill greeted him in English and Jonghyun greeted me in Korean. "Annyeonghaeseyo." We said to each other in unison. I smiled as he smiled. He was handsome with a devilish smile, sharp gorgeous features, and the most kind dark chocolate eyes I had ever seen.

"Bill," he said with a slight Asian accent "who is your beautiful friend and is she single?"

Oh God, trouble is brewing a new storm.


End file.
